Cupiditas
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: WIP! After Hogwarts, Harry tries, and fails, to become an auror. So he winds up working in a strip joints. Pole dancing, crossdressing and high heels... And a patron with a hooded face and plenty of money to go around...! Prompt!fic, SLASH LV/HP WARNING: not beta-ed yet...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys~**

**This is the un-beta'ed version, I'll exchange it once my beta has time to look over it...**

**Also, if you'd like to read something else by myself, I postet a short oneshot, "RED", a few days ago~**

**And now, enjoy reading and r&r~**

**HarryMort Prompt Night 20.12.13**

**There's supposed to be a cheat spell for happyness**

_**By YumeNoTsuzuki (AO3)**_

_After Hogwarts, Harry tries, and fails, to become an auror. So he winds up working in a strip joints. Pole dancing, excessive alcohol consumption, and/or crossdressing and high heels... And a patron with a hooded face and plenty of money to go around...!_

**Cupiditas**

**Chapter 1**

When he had entered the club for the first time a fortnight ago, all he could focus on was her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Long black hair flowing all the way down her back until it ended bellow her ass that was clad in a black mini skirt. Besides the mini skirt, her unbelievable body was also partially hidden in a thight emerald top and black high heels. The colour of her top made her eyes shimmer like the stones her top's colour was named after.

She danced around the pole on the stage as if it were a real, living person. Which was a feat he had not thought possible. He surely was impressed by it.

Once he was able to tear himself from the dancer, he actually took a look around the club and, once he saw the bar, he made his way through the other patrons to get himself a drink, and hopefully, some information on the beauty as well.

He was frustrated! The barman couldn't tell him amything about his infatuation - because that was what she was by now - except the name she was known under, which was, quite logically, "Emerald". He neither got to know her age, nor where she lived or where she came from. Therefore, he was left with no other option but to try and talk to her himself. And talk to her he would. No matter what took for him to achieve it. Because she was what he wanted right now. And what Lord Voldemort, the last heir of Salazar Slytherin, wanted, Lord Voldemort got. That was a fact. And no, he didn't behave like a little child throwing a tantrum. He'll crucio anyone who would mention anything even distantly related to such a comment. He was the Dark Lord, after all.

"Emerald, have you noticed the man who came for the first time a fortnight ago, and every night since?"

"Do you mean the one who always keeps his face hidden in the shadows of his hood? Ho always orders one of the most expensive drinks at the bar?"

"Yes, it's him I talk about. Do you also know that he asks everyone about you? He seems to want to know everything there is about you; your real name, where you live, where you're from, how old you are, what you did before you started here and so on."

"Creepy. He hasn't approached me, so far. I'm wondering how much longer it will take him to do so? What do you know about him?"

"I don'tthink you'll have to wait much longer for him to come up to yourself withhis questions, especially as he isn't getting any real information from us. And we don't know anything about him except that he seems to have a lot of money for him to be able to come here every night and to always buy one of the most expensive drinks we have. After all, we don't even know what his face looks like because of his stupid hood."

"Oh, well, we'll find out more about him once he talks to me. And I'll tell you everything about him afterwards, so you can check him. As always."

"Sure thing, Emerald."

**~*~ two weeks later ~*~**

"Emerald, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Emerald turned around and came face to face, or, more acurately, face to hood, with the hooded patron.

"Hello, stranger. Sure, as long as you take off this hood of yours. Because I don't fancy talking to someone without seeing their face."

"If I am to lower my hood, could we at least go somewhere noone else will be able to see my face? Because me hiding my face is for a reason. I don't want anyone to be able to recognize me."

"We could go to one of the Separée. And there you will take your hood off, and I also have to inform my boss first, as I still are supposed to be working for another two hours."

The hooded patron nodded and followed Emerald to inform her boss about her whereabouts in the next half hour or so.

"So, now that we are in a room whitout anyone else, would you please lower your hood?", Emerald asked assoon as the two of them sat down in the comfortable armchairs provided in the room.

The stranger didn't give her a verbal answer, but lifted his hands and lowered the hood hiding his face.

The face that appeared left Emerald speechless and absolutely shocked. _How did he find me here, when no one else did? Does he even know who I am?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupiditas**

**Chapter 2**

It all started three years ago...

Three years go, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was almost finished with his first year of auror-training, which he started after successfully passing all his N.E.W.T.s classes at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The past year was filled with learning everything about observation, duelling, fighting and catching criminals, and also learning and practicing all kind of defensive spells and different tactics at the academy.

Even his private live was good. It was what every one dreamed about. He lived together with his girlfriend of two and a half years, who was soon to be his fiancé, he got along perfectly with all of his future in-laws. He worked together with his first and best friend.

And then came this fatal night.

He had come home early from auror-training, because he wanted to prepare everything for his planned proposal later that evening. To his knowledge, Ginny should have been out for another two hours, which should give him enough time to cook dinner and prepare desert, as well as a little surprise in their bedroom.

When he was on his way into the kitchen, he heard voices. Since he should have been alone right now, he silently went towards the door that was off the latch, and listened to find out who was talking.

**~*~ in the Kitchen ~*~**

"...still have enough?"

"Yes, mum, I shouldn't need any more potions until next month. Who knows, by then I might already be a step closer to be the future Lady Potter-Black. Because, slowly but surely, he should be ready to propose. And if he doesn't in the next month, I'll have to up the dosage of potion I am giving to Harry. Because, besides the title of Lady Potter-Black and his numerous vaults at Gringotts, there really is nothing else to make my life at that bore bearable."

"With this you are right. If he at least would have alread offed You-Know-Who, then we would be able to kill him once you are pregnant. Now, we need to wait until he's done his duty and impregnated you. At least you are already living in the same house and sleeping in the same bed as him."

"And the longer he takes to do it, the longer I have to wait before I will finally get some fun in bed."

**~*~ outside the Kitchen ~*~**

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Ginny and Molly Weasley dosed him with love potions? How could they? And all for a title and money. And he was so stupid to fall for it. He had to get out of here, away from everyone who knew him. But first, he had to go to Gringotts to arrange with the goblins that he had a muggle bank account connected to his vaults. And he seriousely had to check who all took money out of them, as he didn't think that the Weasley were able to pay for love potions or their ingredients out of their own accounts. Plus, Molly Weasley did have his Gringotts key, before fourth year, at least.

And afterhe was done atthe bank, he would head to muggle London and there, he would stay in a hotel until he found an appartment.

~0~

**~*~ outside of Gringotts ~*~**

Harry was fuming! He really couldn't understand how he could have been so blind.

Not only took Molly and Ginny Weasley money out of his vault to pay for love potions, no, he had payed for everything except daily things for the Weasley family. The only ones, who did never take money out of his vaults, were Arthur and Charlie Weasley, as well as the twins. Though Bill Weasley only took money out of the vault once, namely before sixth year, when he brought him his money for his yearly school supplies.

Now, he only had one stop to do, before he left the British wizarding world to never come back, at least he didn't plan to. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

~0~

**~*~ Hotel Ramada, Muggle London ~*~**

Harry fell onto the bed in his suite, exhausted.

After the twins' shop, Harry went into the city and searched for an upperclass hotel to stay for a week or two, top. Once he found the 'Hotel Ramada', he checked in, had Dinner in the restaurant downstrairs, and then planned out his next few days.

Priorities were an appartement and a flawless disguise, one, where no one would recognize.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: heey guys~**_

_**Here is the next, though pretty short, chapter of "Cupiditas"...**_

_**NOT BETA READ! **_

_**Enjoy and R&R, please~**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Voldemort was left speechless. Here, in front of him, looking like the most beautiful living being on earth, was his enemy for more than fifeteen years. And not only this, but also was he, apparently, the first ever to get to know the reason for Harry James Potter's disappearance about three years ago. But the Dark Lord's curiosity wasn't sated yet. There were still some misteries unsolved, which he wanted to get the gist of.

"Emerald, may I ask, why you didn't just go to the press with the story and destroyed the traitors and just lived your life? Because during the last three years, the Weasley family thrives on being the beloved family ofthe missing Boy-Who-Lived, especially Ginevra uses her status as the supposed fiancé - without a ring, I may add - to get a job with the Harpies, as well as discounts in several different businesses. And what about auror-training? Wasn't it your life-long dream to become an auror and follow your father in your career choice?"

"Well, after the revelation about me being dosed, I also took some time off at auror-training, as I wanted to think about it to analyze, if I'm doing it because I want to, or because everyone expects it of me. Especially, since I already had problems at work, because some of my superiors thought, as the Boy-Who-Lived should I take on the harder jobs during the practical parts of training, others thought that I only got into the program because I am the Boy-Who-Lived, and so on and so forth. And once I wwnt back to work after a week of absence, I just did no longer feel comfortable at all anymore at the ministry and atthe academy. The practical we had to do that day, I failed it. The duelling the day after, I failed it. It was as if after getting off Ginny's potions, I kind of lost myself. And finding myself again was more important than anything else. Therefore, I left, without telling anyone where I went or how they could contact me. My need to get away was also the reason, why I never informed the press of what really happened. But, perhaps, by now I will be able to take a first step towards my revenge on those backstabbers. Would you be willing to help me?"

"What are you thinking about and how exactly should I be able to help you with your revenge?"

"Well, you are the Dark Lord, are you not? And you are also, ocassionally, walking through Diagon Alley, right? So you would be able to escort a young lady to the 'Daily Prophet'-building, with a trip to Gringotts beforehand, wouldn't you?"

"What you are saying, is, that you want me to accompany yourself, to keep yourself safe from molesters and the like, to the bank and the newspaper?"

"Yes. After all, I'll have to get copies of my vault statements for the newspaper as proof of what I will be telling them. And maybe a copy from the goblins' tests that they did on me and that showed all the potions used on myself. Can you imagine, what documents like these would do in the hands of someone like Rita Skeeter?"

"That I surely can. But weren't you a Gryffindor? Because what you plan is a move worthy of a Slytherin."

"Didn't you know? I was supposed to be in the snake pit, but I convinced the hat to not put me there..."

Voldemort just stared at Emerald, shocked. Then, he started laughing.

"You are tellig me, that Albus Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy was supposed to wear green and silver?! That's just hilarious. Does the old coot know of this little fact?", he kept snickering.

"No, he doesn't. Though he kept wondering throughout all seven years of schooling why the hat wanted me to put it on andwhy I always declinedto do so, because if I had put it on, it would have resorted me faster than I could have taken it off again."

"This is just too good."

They talked some more, until Emerald's boss knocked on the door and asked for her, as she had another show going.

They agreed to meet in two days to go to Diagon Alley together.

While she went into the backstage area to prepare herself, Emerald kept thinking about the talk with Voldemort. _I can't believe that I just spent over an hour talking to the Dark Lord Voldemort! He isn't anything like I was told he was. Au contraire, heis charming, and friendly, and just nothing you expect him to be after the 'horror stories' told by Dumbles and other members of the order or the ministry. Of course, I can't forget that he was the one who killed my parents. But Dumbles was the one who left me with the Dursleys, and also sentme back there year after year. _

_Well, Ithink, I just have to give him a chance to show me, that he isn't only a murderer._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: heey guys~**_

_**Here is the next chapter for you~**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading it. Please tell me, what you think, as it helps writing...**_

**Chapter 4**

**~*~ at Diagon Alley ~*~**

Emerald sat with an Ice Cream at 'Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor' and waited for Voldemort. Suddenly the chair vis-à-vis of the, in a nice, kneelong emerald summerdress with black dots dressed, Emerald was pulled out. When Emerald looked up from her treat to see who it was, she was met with the sight of flowing dark brown hair and blue eyes in a handsome male face of a guy who looked like he was in his thirties.

"Hello, Emerald."

"Hello to you, too. Stupid question, but what shall I call you? Because I really cannot call you by your title, and I also dontt think that you want to be called by your first name."

"This question is not really stupid, but quite reasonable. You may call me 'Marvolo', which is my middle name and also was the name of my maternam0l grandfather. On another note, is there anything else you'd like us to do while we are in Diagon Alley, other than Gringotts and the 'Daily Prophet'?"

"Actually, as you are here with me, how about a trip into Knockturn Alley? Because this is one place I haven't ever been able to visit with time, as I could have never gone shopping in the 'dark alley' as Harry Potter, and as a female, I really don't want to go there all by myself. Plus, I guess you should know the different shops in that place, right?"

"Sure, why not. Now, as you are done with your ice cream, are we off to the bank?"

"Lead the way, Marvolo."

**~*~ at Gringotts ~*~**

The two made their way across the entry hall of the big white marble building towards a goblin teller. When asked about their business in the bank, Emerald told the teller that he should inform Griphook that Emerald were here.

~0~

"Good Day, Emerald. I hope you have been well since I last saw you two years ago. And who, may I ask, is your companion?"

"Good day to you as well, Griphook. May I introduce the Dark Lord Voldemort to you?"

Griphook didn't allow his surprise about Emeralds companion to show, but greeted him like every other customer.

"Good day to you as well, Dark Lord Voldemort. Though I have to admit that you were the very last person I expected to be introduced to by Emerald here."

"Good day, Mr. Griphook. May I ask you how it comes, that a fine goblin such as yourself is this close acquainted with a wizard?"

"Well, Mr. Dark Lord, Emerald here is one of a few wizards since we opened the London branche of Gringotts that does treat us as equals. And with his behaviour towards us, we respect him like no other in this century. Also, he is the only one who hired a goblin as his account manager and he asks us for help, plus, he never orders us to do , on top of everything, though it doesn't change anything normally, he is one of our richest clients and the only one to hold some shares of Gringotts itself. Naturally, we helped by setting up all the paperwork that allow Emerald's existence, including ID, passport and salaryaccount."

Voldemort was impressed. He had never before heard of the goblins being friendly with anyone. _Leave it to Harry Potter to make the impossible possible._

"Actually, Griphook, my accounts is why we are here. I need a copy of all my account statements from october '81 up to three years ago, please. Because we plan to publish everything in the paper."

"Of course can I give you those copies. But why do you suddendly want to publish those papers when you were so vehemently against such an action when I advised you to do so three years ago?"

"You could say that I had my eyes opened. Back then, I just wanted to have it all over and forget everything. But now, Voldemort here told me how those betrayers behave towards everyone else and how they abuse their undeserved posotions as my so-called fiance or my best friends or my surrogate mother and I can't stand behind their actions any longer, now, that I know of it."

"A very good decision, indeed, Emerald. And how do you plan to get your story to the paper in person without revealing yourself? Because I don't think that you plan to blow your cover as Emerald. "

"No, I won't blow my cover. Au contraire, I will give them a letter from Harry Potter to the Wizarding World of Great Britain, which is signed with a drop of my blood, so they can verify that the letter really is from myself. And I will also hand them those copies, that can't be falsified."

"That sounds like a good plan. In this case, I will wish you good luck and hope, that I'll see you sooner than in more than a half year."

"Thank you, Griphook. I wish you a good day as well."

~0~

Two hours later, a pretty impressed Dark Lord and a content Emerald left the building of 'The Daily Prophet', excited, to read their article in the next day's newspaper. They only wished that they were able to see the traitors faces once they read it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys~**_

_**I am sorry for the long wait, but rl isn't easy at the moment, and it comes first...**_

_**But as I was a bit rpoductive last night, you can now read the newest chapter of "Cupiditas"~**_

_**And don't worry... I will also continue "History is Written by the Victor" in the near future...**_

_**And now enough talking! **_

_**Enjoy reading this chapter and tell me what you think!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

"I can't believe, that, because a fourteen years old boy believed in two sixteen years boys and gifted them with 500 galleons, one of the world's biggest imperium of pranks exists."

The oh-so-feared dark lord still couldn't wrap his head about this new, rather shocking and unbelievable information he received on their last stop before entering Knockturn Alley, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".

"If you have all the background information I had back then, you'd probably have done the exact same thing. Because, after all, I've a lready seen a few of their products in action, and I knew that having their own joke shop was their livelong dream. Plus, I had just won a bunch of money in a competition where the one boy died who should have been the winner as I had been entered illegaly in the first place. And if this would not have been reason enough, I also owned, at least to my knowledge at this point of time, a whole vault of golden, silver and bronce coins and they had just lost their last knut to a deluder. And now, all of my third of the business' profits go into a special vault set up for research and new buildings, as they need most of their profits to buy new resources and their own living expenses. And , even though I am not using any of the earned money, as a co-owner, I have a veto in all business decisions and, should the need ever arise, are the primary person to take the business over. Like this, the pranking will go on and it won't become only a money making business. Because that's what would happeb to it, should it ever fall into the hands of Ron or Ginny, or, Merlin forbid, Percy Weasley. I was thinking about joining them if I ever would return to the wizarding world. After all, where is a better place to work for the Marauders' heir then one of the most famous joke shop imperium?"

While Emerald was talking and troughuly shocking Marvolo with whathe told him, the two had arrived in a store Emerald was familiar with.

"'Borgin and Burkes', seriously?"

"Yes. Because there is no better place to find uneected treasures than a pawn shop. After all, everyone knows him, lots of people sell him stuff, and he only knows the true worth of maximum half of his goods. I actually found here stuff worth thousands of galleons and payed about fifty galleons top a piece."

"Okay, you convinced me. Let's go."

~0~

Inside the pawn shop, they found quite a few goods which they then bought way under their actual worth, including, but not limited to a few books writen in parseltongue, two of them by Salazar Slytherin and the third by Mordred LeFay, a few of the Black heirlooms stolen in Harry's fifth year by Mundungus Fletcher and a 500 year old basilisk egg, that needed a parselmouth or grown basilisk to talk to him to start the hatching process. The egg Emerald kept for himself, as he had always wanted a snake, since he was a child, though the potions in his system during his teens surpressed that wish.

Afterwards, they stroled through the alley, visited the shops they felt like, like the alleys clothing shop, where Emerald bought himself a whole female wizarding wardrobe so that another trip in the wizarding world wouldn't have to be in muggle clothes.

~0~

In the evening, as it was Emerald's day off, they both went to Slytherin Manor for dinner and a drink in front of the fire place afterwards.

During the whole time, the two of them talked and talked, slowly but surely aproaching more and more personal subjects, like their time in school, their dreams growing up and their different relationships. The only subject staying completely untouched were their childhoods, what they both went trough with their respective guardians, up until their start at Hogwarts and during the summers.

~0~

It was already past one in the morning, when Marvolo led Emerald to his room.

"Emerald, I have one last question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why did you start working as a female pole dancer in this strip point, if you clearly do not need the money?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked, would I? Because I can't understand it. You could have travelled the world with your noney, if you wanted to leave everything behind for some time to get some distance between yourself and everything that happened."

"Well, I was bored without anything to do. And , although I like seeibg new countries and stuff, I would have gone crazy with traveling for a long time. I much prefere a regulated day-to-day live and the odd holiday abroad. Plus, I was also kind of waiting for someone of my past to step trough the very door you did. And now, I wish you a good night and pkeasant dreams. I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast to a pretty good lecture."

This said, Emerald gave the dark lord a kiss to his cheek, stepped insode his room for the night and closed the door into a still shocked Lord Voldemort's face inside snickerin at the shellshocked expression on the usually masked face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys~**

**Yes! I finally wrote a new chapter for you all to read~**

**Once more it is not beta read, but my beta is finally almost over with her finals, so I can start sending her chapter after chapter...**

**And now, enjoy reading and tell me please what you think...!**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**ENGAGEMENT OF HARRY POTTER TO GINEVRA WEASLEY NEVER HAPPENED!**_

_**My dear reader, can you imagine my surprise yesterday, when I got a visit here at **_**'The Daily Prophet'**_** from a beautiful young lady that was accompanied by a handsome gentleman, who brought me a letter written by the Boy-Who-Lived himself? The same young man that disappeared on us about three years ago after quitting auror training. For three years, we heared nothing of him at all, and now he wrote this letter to all of us.**_

**"To the British Wizarding World**

**I wrote you, to clear somethings up for all of you, which then will also include some of my reasons to leave without so much as a good bye to any of my friends... But for that, I have to start with my childhood.**

**As some of you might know, after my parents death, I was sent to live with my maternal aunt, her husband and her son who was the same age as myself. Meaning, that Albus Dumbledore left me, in the middle of the night on Halloween on my aunts doorstep, in a basket with a single blanket and a letter...! And just so on the side: my godfather, Sirius Black, to whom I should have been given, was not arrested until the 6th of November...**

**My life there was that of a badly treated house elf, then, starting with the age of 4 I had to clean and cook. I also was treated as my uncle's and my cousin's personal punching bag. And everytime something "strange" (my accidental magic), I was punished extra hard, what usually ment a week to be spent in my cupboard with no food, and only being allowed outside of it to cook for them.**

**Until I had to start primary school at age 6, I believed to be called **_**'boy' **_**or **_**'freak'**_**, the son of a useless alcoholic who killed himself and his wife while driving drunk.**

**And during all that time there never came someone from Child **

**Services to look after me, to check that everything was alright...**

**Well, imagine my surprise, when I, around my 11th birthday received a letter, without a sender on it, that was adressed to : **_**"Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, 4 Private Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey".**_

**But it wasn't as if I was allowed to actually read my letter. No. Instead, my letter got taken from me, was destroyed and I was told to move my two broken toysoldiers, which were all my personal belongingsm apart from my cousin's cast off clothes, to my cousin's second bedroom. Yes, you read correct... Up until then, my cousin had two bedrooms, my aunt and uncle had one they shared, and then there was also a guest room for when my uncles sister came visiting.**

**But enough of that. As I didn't receive my Hogwarts letter, more and more were send, in lots of different ways, some even where inside the eggs...**

**After more than a week of getting letters without being able to read them, I got visited by Hagrid. And I like him, I truly do, but I can't believe that the grounds keeper is the right person to explain the wizarding world and Hogwarts to an eleven year old boy who didn't know of any of it. Though, I don't thinm that sending the invitation and supply list out to a muggle raised childhood without any explenation isn't that wise, either...**

**But, well... **

**I was happy to get a way ojt from my aunt and uncle's , so I never wondered, why Hagrid had my key to my vault, or why he never told me where plattform 3/4 was or why he didn't give me the pamphlet that all muggleborn and muggle raised children usually get, where a lot of stuff was explained to them about the world they were about to enter.**

**But my time at Hogwarts wasn't entirely how I expected it...**

**Instead of learning new stuff and just having a good time with my peers, I had to fight a troll, fight the dark Lord Voldemort who was on the back of the head of Prof. Quirrel for a whole school year (shouldn't Hogwarts' wards have recognized his existance and warned the headmaster?), had to fight a 1000 year old basilisk because a diary that was enchanted with dark magic (again, wards...?!) used a little girl to send it off against pupils, was attacked by hundreds of dementors, a werewolf, was illegaly entered in the TriWizard tournament, was tortured with a blood quill repetedly, had to watch as my godfather fell through the veil, and so on...**

**And every summer, I had to go back to my aunt'sm even though I pleaded at the end of first year with Dumbledore not to be sent back there, I even told him how I was treated and showed him my scars... Though , until today, I still don't have any idea how it was actually his business where I was spending my summers... After all, as he was never convicted by a trial, Sirius Black was, until his death in '96, my guardian.**

**After I finished my seventh year at Hogwarts, I, as was expected of me, started auror training, although I wasn't really on it with my heart...**

**And I alsp moved in wih my girlfriend since sixth year Ginny Weasley. **

**But one day, I was home early and heard my girlfriend and her mother talk in our kitchen... What they talked about was a wake-up call for me...**

**Because they talked about the dosage of love potions they were giving to me, and that, if I didn't propose to her within the week, she'd up the dosage. **

**After I heard that, I went to check my vault movements from the beginning... And what I saw there, shocked me. (You can have a look at all the withdrawels on page 3)**

**It looks like Ginny Weasley was only with me for the title of Lady Potter-Black and my money. **

**After all those revelations, I just packed all my stuff, reset the wards on my house to evict everyone, locked my vaults to only be accessed by my blood and left to somewhere where I **_**finally**_** could be myself, without any expectations... Where I could live the way I wanted, without any of you people who either were after my fame, my money, wanted to blame me for everything, or were just plainly hiding behind a child, a teenager, and expected me to win a war for you that started long before I was even born...!**

**And now, I want to officially announce, that I was **_**never**_** engaged to Miss Ginevra Weasley, that the one withdrawel of Bill Weasley from my vault was with my permission, and that Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasly were **_**not, in any way, **_**involved in the whole deception... On contraire, the twins got their starting money from me, namely the TriWizard winnings...**

**And with this wishes you all a happy life and good luck for your war**

**Harry James Potter**

**Lord Potter-Black"**

_**That, my dear readers, was the letter from Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived... It appears, that we all treated him unfair, thiugh the treatment he received by parts of the Weasley family and some other individuals, that you'll see on the bank statement on page 3, treated him even worse. And to be honestm I can understand that he wants nothing to do with our world or , as he correctly said, our war any longer.**_

_**And so, I wish him good luck with whatever he is doing and wherever he is and hope to sometime see him again.**_

_**Yours truly, Rita Skeeter**_


End file.
